Power converters are used to convert power from one form or magnitude into another. Various types of power converters include a buck (step-down) converter, a boost (step-up) converter, and a buck-boost converter. Many power converters employ one or more switches, such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), having gates to which driving voltages are applied. The efficiency of some power converters (e.g., a synchronous buck converter) is related to conduction and dynamic loss mechanisms. Both of these loss mechanisms depend on the gate driver voltage at a specific current and switching frequency. According to previously developed techniques, the optimum voltage at the maximum current in the power converter was determined and used as the default gate driver voltage for all currents. A buck converter implemented in this way will be optimally efficient only when maximum current is flowing. At all other current levels, the buck converter will be operating at less than optimal efficiency.